


You don't have to hide from me

by katychan666



Series: Tentacletober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Alec, M/M, Tentacletober, Warlock!Alec, supportive Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec has been keeping his warlock mark glamoured for a long time, until one occasion when he loses control and Magnus sees his warlock mark for the very first timeDay 5: First time





	You don't have to hide from me

Alec was grabbing on the collar of Magnus’ shirt as he pulled him into a deep kiss - tasting and exploring Magnus’ mouth with his tongue, the older warlock feeling his knees getting weak from the way Alexander was kissing him and he couldn’t handle it. Magnus let out a little groan and then pushed him against Alec, pulling him down by wrapping his arms around his neck and he gently bit into Alec’s lower lip, sucking on it and he grinned when he had the pleasure of hearing Alexander moan into their kiss. Oh,  _ fuck _ , he wanted to hear more of Alec’s moans, so he let his lips wander down, to Alec’s neck and he gently pressed in a little kiss, following by gently biting into Alec’s neck, who let out a little gasp. Oh, so the neck was Alec’s weak spot. Magnus quite liked his new discovery and he felt arousal spreading from within and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Alexander properly this time.

Alec was smirking when he felt Magnus pushing him back against his bedroom. The two of them were currently in his apartment, heavily making out and Alec soon found himself pinned against the wall, but he didn’t mind it at all, feeling Magnus’ hard body pressing up against his was heavenly, licking across his lower lip and he shuddered once they finally pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily and Alec shuddered when he found himself gazing into Magnus’ golden orbs. Fuck, he loved his cat eyes and it looked like all of the kissing before made Magnus lose control.  _ Now that was just so hot _ , thought Alec and bit into his lip again, Magnus looking down and was already thinking of the fastest way to get rid of Alec’s clothes. 

Alec and Magnus had been dating for a few months by now and even though they’ve done many things, they haven’t really gotten to the  _ last and the best part of their relationship yet.  _ Alec felt anticipation growing and he let out a little groan when he imagined having Magnus pinned down, lifting his legs over his shoulders and just fuck him into the oblivion. That made him lose control again and he leaned down again, kissing Magnus heavily and he enjoyed the sounds that Magnus was making, swallowing each and every moan of his until he had Magnus shaking in his arms and he grinned happily. Magnus’ face was red, lips swollen a bit from all of the kissing and it looked like Magnus was just in the same amount of a hurry as he was.

‘’B-bedroom?’’ managed to force out Magnus and Alec chuckled, nodding. Alec didn’t need any more encouragements, snapping his fingers and his magic made the door of his room fly open, making Magnus giggle. ‘’Oh, someone is eager,’’ said Magnus and winked, Alec smiling a bit, but his lips were soon placed upon Magnus’ and he was then walking forward, making Magnus walk back, towards his room, lips locked and not even once breaking contant. Alec’s eyes darkened when he saw his bed and he shuddered, Magnus’ slender fingers then slowly unbuttoning his shirt and he gently held Magnus’ face, making him look up and Magnus sent him a questionable look - did Alexander change his mind?

‘’So beautiful,’’ muttered Alec and kissed Magnus’ forehead, making the older warlock smile and if Alec’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, there was a faint flush upon his cheeks. Magnus was just too beautiful for him to handle - he was like a work of art and Alec felt a little bit choked up now that he thought about the fact that Magnus chose him. In his two centuries that he’d been alive, Alec hadn’t met anyone that looked at him the way Magnus had and he felt a little smile growing upon his face again. Magnus let out a victorious chuckle when he finally had Alec’s shirt unbuttoned, Alec letting out a little hitch when he felt Magnus’ cold fingers pushing the fabric apart and then he gently touched his hot and feverish skin. Magnus’ fingers were cold to the touch, but having  _ someone _ touch him like that made Alec shudder and gasp, taking in a little breath as he let his eyes close.

It’s been a while since Alec had been touched in such ways… he had his reasons. Mainly because when he got intimate with someone, he had the tendency to lose control and reveal his warlock mark to others, which never ended in a good way. So, that was why Alec rather stayed alone than to be hurt over and over again. Alec hated his own warlock mark, he truly did. Magnus’ cat eyes… were beautiful and stunning. But Alec’s… it was just horrible, so he never revealed it. He kept it hidden well behind the glamour. He swore to never get involved with someone again - well, that was until he met Magnus. He finally gave himself another chance,  _ but _ he also practiced having a better control over his glamour and he was confident that now he had everything under control, so he finally allowed himself to be intimate with Magnus, who loved him dearly.

‘’You’re the beautiful one,’’ muttered Magnus into Alec’s shoulder as he slowly slid off his shirt and Alec shuddered again a little bit and swallowed back a moan. It was quite embarrassing because he was really,  _ really _ sensitive… touch starved, deprived of it and now his body was  _ craving _ it. Magnus seemed to like it though as he slowly dragged his finger over Alec’s nipple and earned himself a little mewl. Alec firmed fists with his hands and then shuddered. ‘’Mmm, have you always been this sensitive, or is it because it’s me?’’ teased Magnus and winked, but Alec didn’t reply. He was too shy and Magnus only leaned up and kissed Alexander again, gently pushing him back and Alec was more than happy that they’ve stopped talking and were again in action. He liked that more.

Magnus was on top of Alec, Alec’s hands now exploring and were slowly lifting up Magnus’ shirt, quickly getting rid of it and Magnus was smiling when he felt Alec’s soft fingers sliding up and down his back, pressing him closer and Magnus couldn’t really disobey his boyfriend, leaning down again and crushed their lips together, their bodies melting as one and Alec could feel his blood travelling into southern parts of his body. ‘’Mmm, someone’s happy to see me,’’ muttered Magnus against Alec’s lips and gently cupped Alec’s erection. Alec rolled his eyes at the cheesy words, but he couldn’t really muster a coherent sentence. ‘’How about I help you out with that, darling?’’ asked Magnus and winked.

‘’I-I…’’ stammered Alec and felt his throat getting  _ really _ dry. ‘’Please,’’ he begged.

‘’I love you,’’ whispered Magnus and kissed him again. It was when he felt Magnus undoing the belt on his trousers when he felt that his control over his glamour was slipping and he started panicking. He couldn’t seem to regain his cool, how could he anyway? Magnus was kissing him so hungrily and with his fingers undoing his belt, Alec couldn’t handle it and in the panic state that he was in he quickly pushed Magnus away and covered himself with a blanket, because his glamour was slipping and he hoped Magnus didn’t notice or see anything, because his  _ tentacles _ were out and-

‘’Sorry,’’ muttered Alec, but kept looking away and Magnus sat there, confused.

Did he do something wrong? Magnus felt worry creep in and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want to seem too pushy, the last thing was him wanting to make Alexander feel uncomfortable and it seemed that he did. His heart fell into his stomach and he felt tightness in his chest, because he felt… guilty. ‘’Alexander?’’ asked Magnus softly. ‘’God, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to seem too pushy,’’ whispered Magnus and covered his lips. Alec stiffened and felt  _ horrible.  _ ‘’I… look, it’s okay if we don’t go all the way, I understand, I just… I am  _ so  _ sorry, Alexander, I didn’t,’’ said Magnus as his voice was shaking and he quickly sat down onto the edge of the bed as Alec kept to himself.

‘’You didn’t,’’ muttered Alec quickly and Magnus chewed on his lower.

‘’Hey,’’ said Magnus softly and tried to come closer to Alec, but then he noticed  _ something _ under the covers. There was a lot more of Alexander than he could remember and he- ‘’Talk to me, what happened? Did I make you uncomfortable?’’

‘’N-no, it was really nice,’’ said Alec, his head spinning because Magnus  _ knew.  _ Yes, he was covered, but his tentacles were visible and he felt like crying. ‘’I’m just… I don’t know,’’ said Alec and Magnus took in a deep breath.

‘’Alexander, please look at me,’’ said Magnus, but Alec didn’t and he let out a frustrated gasp - how would they be able to fix this if Alec wasn’t interested in talking to him. He said that nothing was wrong, but Alec’s actions showed an another different story and Magnus tried again. ‘’Okay, we’ll just… cuddle?’’ asked Magnus and Alec stiffened. ‘’Now, come on, Alexander, you’re making me worried,’’ said Magnus and then shifted closer to Alec. Magnus caught Alec by surprise when he pulled off the covers and saw tentacles wrapped around Alec and his jaw dropped. Alexander’s legs were gone and instead he had tentacles, that were… shaking. Shivering in fear and so was the rest of Alexander. 

‘’No, no, no, don’t,’’ begged him Alec, but the damage was done - Magnus had seen  _ everything _ and Alec was panicking, his tentacles working as a comfort blanket and he wrapped them around himself and gave himself a hug, trying to make himself feel better and that broke Magnus’ heart. The tentacles were… Alexander’s warlock mark. He had wondered what it was, but it looked like Alec really wanted to keep it a secret, so he never made any comments. But, now that he had seen it, he really didn’t understand why Alec had been hiding them behind his glamour so much. Oh, yes, Magnus could feel the glamour Alexander had been using. It was strong, one of the strongest glamours he had ever came across to and he just shook his head.

‘’Alexander, it’s okay,’’ said Magnus softly.

‘’No, it’s not,’’ sniffled Alec and gritted his teeth. ‘’I  _ hate- _ ’’

‘’They’re beautiful,’’ said Magnus and bit his lip. They truly were - shifting colours from green to blue. They sparkled even and he smiled. But it broke his heart seeing how much Alexander hated his warlock mark, because they were warlocks and warlock marks were a part of them. So, Alexander hated a part of himself and Magnus couldn’t stand for that, so he shook his head. 

‘’No, they’re not. I’m like a monster, I don’t-’’

‘’Alexander, stop saying such horrible things,’’ said Magnus and then slowly crawled closer to Alec and he gently touched his shoulder, which made Alec shudder, but he eventually turned around and just kept being silent. ‘’Your warlock mark is  _ beautiful _ ,’’ said Magnus very determinately. ‘’No, don’t you roll your eyes at me, I mean it,’’ said Magnus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest and then sighed. He then gently touched Alec’s cheek and hugged his face with his warm palms. ‘’ _ You _ are beautiful,’’ said Magnus and Alec felt his heart swelling up, because no one had ever called his warlock mark beautiful. Not even one person and he bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes and Magnus’ eyes widened. ‘’No, don’t cry, Alexander, please-’’

‘’I was so scared to show them to you,’’ muttered Alec, feeling relief flushing over him. He was so relieved that he wanted to cry. Heck, he was a crying mess already and was shaking all over. ‘’People usually run… even other warlocks,’’ muttered Alec and hiccuped. ‘’I’ve never had someone to tell that they actually like my-my warlock mark, I-’’ said Alec and then his voice trailed off, looking up into Magnus’ eyes, who was only smiling.

‘’Happy to inform you that I’m not like the other people,’’ said Magnus and Alec gave him a little smile. ‘’They’re truly stunning,’’ said Magnus and brought his hand closer to one of Alec’s tentacles and looked at Alec for permission. ‘’Can I?’’ he asked, wanting to touch, but only with Alexander’s permission. Alec felt his cheeks reddening, but he slowly nodded and Magnus smiled, gently stroking one of Alec’s tentacles. The younger warlock let out a loud gasp and quickly covered his mouth -  _ what the hell was that feeling?  _ Alec shuddered and then looked at Magnus, who was now all smiles; there was no judgement upon his face. It was just pure love and affection and Alec didn’t really know how to handle this, biting his lip, shuddering again when Magnus kept stroking his tentacle. 

‘’Magnus,’’ whispered Alec, feeling a lump form at the back of his throat. ‘’You-you don’t have to…’’ he carried on, but his voice trailed off for good and instead he closed his eyes  _ again _ and tried not to cry again. He didn’t even know why he was being so emotional. Sure, one of the reasons was because he felt so relieved, but it was also… the way Magnus was looking at him and the way he was touching him. It just felt so  _ overwhelming _ and Alec was feeling way too many things at the same time, swallowing thickly and he just puffed his cheeks. He then covered his face with his tentacles to hide his embarrassment and tears, but Magnus just gently pushed them away and cradled his face.

"I hope you know that you don't have to hide things from me anymore," said Magnus and took Alec's hand into his own, linking their fingers together and Alec nodded. Yes, he knew that now and he kept gazing into Magnus' eyes, tilting in to place a little kiss on top of Magnus' cheek and he then happily sighed.

"I love you so much," whispered Alec and earned himself another kiss from Magnus.


End file.
